Happy Happy Birthday
by mimiru-12
Summary: Whoever said birthday was special was dead wrong. EveryonexTsuna. A very late B-Day fic. XD R&R!


Whoever said birthday was special was dead wrong.

**Happy Happy Birthday**

By mimiru12

(In celebration of Sawada Tsunayoshi's and Reborn's Birthday. Happy Birthday you little twerps. /cries joyfully/)

"Dame Tsuna, wake up."

As usual Reborn was trying to wake me up, calling me by my infamous nickname. I tried to pretend that I was still in deep sleep, but got up reluctantly when I heard his gun being loaded. Stupid Reborn… give me a break, will you?

But my body goes to do its daily routine in the bathroom. When I was out of a dazed trance, I was going down to the kitchen. I could smell something good as I entered. Mom was good cook after all; oh there was no doubt in that.

"Have nice day, Tsu - kun."

"Okay, Mom. See you later."

After breakfast, there was usual chat before I went off to school. I walked down the neighbourhood, yawning slightly. Recently I had plenty of time going to school thanks to Reborn. One good thing about the whole business was that I didn't have to be such hurry. I have more time to enjoy the morning scenery. See the sun rise up in the horizon; hear the birds sing, and all that good stuff. Ah, nice and peaceful.

But of course, _someone _always shows up to break the calm.

"Good morning, 10th!"

Speaking of the devil, there he is.

Bowing slightly Gokudera – kun exclaimed his greetings to me. The respect and pure admiration shooting out from his eyes scared me, but he meant no harm. I know that by now. So I smile uneasily and greet back. He grinned at me happily.

I really don't see what Gokudera-kun sees in me, but it's nice to see happy faces directed at you. It sort of makes you feel…useful.

Then suddenly strong arm attached itself to my shoulders, and I felt familiar weight on me. I am not surprised since I know who that is this time too.

"Yo Tsuna and Gokudera. I see you're up early too." Yamamoto laughs heartily, his trademark grin on his face. There was something magical about good old Yamamoto. I also greet him back too, before Gokurdera – kun starts a bickering with Yamamoto. He's always challenging Yamamoto, but I don't get why. Reborn once commented that it was rivalry, but for what? I hope it's not about the right- hand man thing…

In Gokudera – kun's shouts and Yamamoto's playful comebacks, I scratched my head.

It was another normal morning to school.

But is it me or am I forgetting something?

-

"In this equation, you replace the x with y plus seven, and solve for y."

I blink sleepily at the book before me, but the letters and numbers looked like foreign language and the teacher's ramble sounded like a lullaby. I desperately try to stay awake because I just know that Reborn will be having a review for today's lessons at home. When I mean 'review', it involves me getting threatened with a gun or a bomb and probably solving the problems like my life depended on it.

Sometimes I wonder if Reborn is sadist.

I yawned then pinched my thigh: another attempt to stay in the world of living.

God, math class was pain especially the one right before lunch.

Thankfully the bell rang, and the teacher finished up the lesson and walked out. I looked around for Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun, bringing out my lunch in the process. I spotted Gokudera-kun quickly making his way to the door. Our eyes met and he looked torn - like he was suffering from inner turmoil. He remained like that for five second then abruptly bowed and ran out.

Needless to say I was dumbfounded.

That was just weird.

-

As it turns out, Yamamoto had gone somewhere too and I ended up eating lunch alone on the roof.

Hmm, to be honest, it was kind of lonely.

I finished my bento fairly fast since there wasn't anything to distract me, but now I had too much time in my hands and didn't know what to do with it. I stretched out on the ground and stared at the blue fall sky. When I was falling to sweet sleep, I felt something land on my forehead. It was very small yellow feather, almost like the ones from tiny chicks.

"Hello." A high-pitched voice said to me out of nowhere.

That scared the life out of me. I sat up and searched the roof for any sign of life. Nope the place was definitely deserted expect for me.

Am I hearing things now?

I was seriously beginning to doubt if I am okay in the head when a yellow bird landed on my shoulder. That also scared me.

"Hello." It said to me.

Ah, it must have been this bird that said that to me. But wait, this bird looked oddly familiar… where have I seen it?

I went through my memory files and realized where exactly I have seen it.

Then I was really scared

This was Hibari – san's bird, Hibird … I think it was called.

"Tsuna, Tsuna, Hibird has a present. For Tsuna."

The bird was almost singing it to me. A present for me? I tilted my head in confusion. I saw a tiny sac tied to its leg. I wonder if that was the present.

I pointed at it. "Is this it?" Hibird sang again. "Yes, yes. Tsuna dumb."

I see now that I am even getting owned by birds as well, _terrific._

Anyhow, putting away the sudden intent to hurt the cute little birdie, I untied the sac and emptied it out on my palm. A rolled up piece of cloth and a memo rolled out. Deciding that it would be wise to read the memo first, I unfolded the paper and read the content or lack of.

In a single line, in very fine and sharp hand writing, it said:

'Wear it, or I will bite you to death.'

I was terrified.

Little shaken, I unrolled the cloth too then wished that I hadn't. The cloth had a grand and well written kanji on it that read, 'Discipline Committee.' It was one of those tags you wear on your arm.

I was so disturbed and scared that I didn't even notice that Hibird had long since flown off somewhere. And only one thought rang in my head.

Why Hibari – san? Why?

-

The school had ended without much of anything. And yet again Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun had run off somewhere. I wonder if they are avoiding me…

Hmm… something really fishy was going on here.

But what?

"Umm…."

What was I forgetting?

"B-boss…?"

What is it? What is it?

… Wait a minute? Boss?

"HEY! WE'RE TALKING TO YOU!!!"

Uh-oh.

By that timid female voice and the almost-beastly male voice, I think Kokuyo trio will be behind me when I turn around.

My smart side yelled out that I should be running away, but they were now part of the family. It wouldn't be nice to ignore them; they might be looking for help… although that seemed very unlikely…

I stiffly turned my body toward them and weakly smiled. "H, hi."

I think the blonde one just growled.

I wanna cry. "I am sorry! I honestly didn't see you guys!" I practically begged.

Chrome looked startled and waved lightly. "It's okay Boss." Boy, was she nice person. If it wasn't for the fact that she looks disturbingly like cross-dressed Mukuro, she was really nice person.

"Che, I don't know why we need to bother with this weak herbivore."

Hey that's Hibari-san's catch line.

Chrome then pulled out a colourful gift bag from her book bag and held it out to me. I kind of stared at it. And she stared at me.

"Take the bag, idiot!" Ken-san shouted at me again.

Oh, was it for me?

I pointed at myself incredulously and Chrome nodded with a small smile. I can feel myself flush.

"Oh wow, thank you. This is first time that something like this happened."

I laughed awkwardly.

"Mukuro-sama said that we should get you something…" Chrome said with a great respect. I felt somewhat down by that. My happiness seems to be short-lived these days, ha-ha. Oh well, it doesn't really matter I guess.

"Well, thank you anyway." I smiled in return. It's always good to see the receiver happy after giving a gift in giver's eyes.

Then I heard something gargantuan like monster trucks or two elephants wrestling each other.

I looked around for the source, but there was nothing that would make that kind of noise. Then I returned my attention to the trio. All three of them had their hands over their stomach and they looked … hungry.

That was a stomach growl?

I was sweat dropping.

"Uh, are you guys okay…?" I asked.

All of them looked sort of ashamed. Chrome whispered, "We haven't eaten in few days... but we are okay." That doesn't sound okay to me.

"It's because Ken ate all the meat." Chikusa-san who had been quiet during the whole encounter said in gruff manner. Ken-san retorted hotly. "I can't help it! I have a canine's appetite" Then they began to argue. Chrome just looked depressed between the two.

I think what they need is good homemade cooking.

I scratched my head.

"Uh, do guys want to have dinner at my house?"

Then the crickets chirped.

Ken-san glared at me then looked away. "We don't need you pity." Why are you drooling then?

"Okay then, I will be go-…" I started to walk again.

Then something grabbed me. Ken-san had clutched onto my arm. "Whoa- you're not supposed to say that! You were supposed to say something like, 'Oh, please come to my house and enjoy my cooking.' And then we will just have to accept it."

I don't remember that kind of plotline.

Then they all sort of surrounded me. "Lead the way." Chikusa-san said from my left. Chrome followed me from behind.

Then I heard Mukuro's voice briefly. "Thank you, Vongola."

At least I think I did.

-

Jesus, they ate like homeless people.

The three ate most of our things in the fridge, Ken-san eating the half of the amount himself. I am sure they didn't eat for very long time now.

Come to think of it, I really don't think they have a home… Kokuyo did live in a run-down fun park before we foiled their plan of world domination.

And despite how foolish I sound, I felt well, sorry for them.

"Um, Boss?" Chrome called out timidly, drying the dishes while I washed them. I looked at her, handing her the last plate. "What is it?" I asked.

"I just wanted to thank you. I really don't think we could have made it tonight without doing something drastic."

Something drastic? I shuddered, imagining the three raiding a local convenient store.

I laughed uneasily, "Glade I can help. Besides I have never thanked you guys for helping me out. Uh, I kind of know that Mukuro wants my body, but still… it was a great relief when you guys showed up for the Mist match."

Chrome looked taken back. She lowered her head so that I can't get a good look at her. She whispered out.

"… It was our pleasure."

I unplugged the sink and dried my hands. I think I was smiling.

After that I followed the three out the door, it was little awkward. I mean, we were formally enemies.

Chrome went out the gate first, bidding me goodbye. Then Chikusa- san followed suit nodding ever so slightly. He sluggishly caught up with her. I watched their back growing smaller.

"Ahem."

Oh yeah, he haven't left.

"Hey - just because you treated us to a meal don't expect us to become one of your brainless pals!" Ken-san roared like a lion, creeping me out a little.

Come on Tsunayoshi, you have fought a pupil-less, feather – wearing guy with two X's in his name. You can stand up to this guy.

Right?

I think I was bearing standing when he grumpily said, "But I feel little sorry for emptying out your food supply. I know it's not much, but have it anyway!"

He literally threw something at me and I had to struggle to catch it. Then he zoomed out, running towards where his companions disappeared to.

I opened my closed palm and peered at what he had given.

It was a piece of gum.

I unwrapped it and popped it into my mouth.

It was sweet.

* * *

Me: Well, I figured that I couldn't finish this fic in time in November. So I thought I would finish it anyway. And it's not done btw.  
There is still more EveryonxTsuna to come. :D  
Haru: The second chapter is on its way.  
Me: I am writing it as we speak. /typing/ So kids, be ready for the next chapter. XD

Ps. It is true that Kokuyo don't get to eat very well. It was in the manga!

-


End file.
